


The Soft Ache Of Being Known

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Natasha lets Bucky take care of her
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Kudos: 18
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	The Soft Ache Of Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterWidow Week Day Seven prompt Sickfic

“ _Mehma_ ,” Natasha mumbles.

“What was that, hon?”

“ _MEHma_ ,” Natasha repeats to her girlfriend, louder and angrier, gesturing weakly at her water bottle.

Bucky notices and hurries to bring it to her.

Natasha takes several pulls, the water too cold but still satisfying. “ _Meh_ ,” she says again, and Bucky takes the bottle from her and places it on the ground.

Bucky pets at her hair, pouting at the heat of her forehead. “It's horrible to see you like this, babydoll. Is there anything I can do?”

“ _Burlesque_?”

“Don't be ridiculous, I can't strip for shit,” Bucky jokes, and Natasha pouts. “I know, I know, you mean the Cher movie.”

“I think of it as the Christina Ag-” but then Natasha catches on the word and falls into a coughing fit.

Bucky hovers, worrying, but Natasha waves her away, so she moves to set up the movie.

Natasha watches through the haze of sickness. God, she's so lucky. She never thought she could have this.

Bucky returns, petting at her hair again. It's soothing. “Need anything else?”

Natasha considers. “Popsicle?”

Bucky smiles. “Cherry?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing for this Week! And if you couldn't tell, I do enjoy writing femslash, so I'll be posting a lot in February too - subscribe to me if you want to see all my weirdo f/f ficlets :)


End file.
